Tournment of Heroes
by The Knight of Darkness
Summary: What do you get when The destiny Islanders,BBS trio, and PJO cast are kidnapped and forced into a game,adventure,and brawl for the amusent of a mad man...just the craziest crossover yet. i've also taken the forest of the hunger games
1. The Recruits

Tournament of Heroes

Chapter 1: The Recruits

There were Three Teens sitting on three pillars. One was decked out in black clothes, the second in full Camo, and the third in Navy blue and Crimson. The Teen in camouflage was hacking into a network; while the kid in black was strumming his guitar then he stopped. "Camo are you done yet we must hurry before Xeno decides to end us." The kid said. Camo stopped hacking and looked at his partner. "Zeke this takes time" he snapped the when back to his work. Zeke Kitto rolled his eyes and looked at the Kid in Navy. "Rook you up?" he asked raising his eyebrow. Rook didn't answer because he was asleep. Camo looked at Zeke. "You should get our contestants, Knight" he said. Zeke nodded and melted in shadows muttering "I should get paid for this".

_In destiny islands_

Sora, Riku, and Kairi were on the play island. As always Sora was sleeping while Riku was working. "Sora pass me that hammer…Sora…Sora…SORA!" He yelled to last part loud enough to wake him up. "Here's your hammer" he mumbled sleepily as a figure appeared behind him out of the shadows. The figure grabbed Sora and clamped his hand over his mouth and Sora disappeared then he knocked out Riku and disappeared with him too. He reappeared and looked at Kairi. "Hello princess" he greeted then touched her forehead and she disappeared. "That was easy" he commented and looked at his list. "Next up Percy Jackson, Nico Di Angelo, and Annabeth Chase" he noted and melted into shadows once more.

_In half-blood hill_

Percy and Nico were training together like always. "COME ON PERCY IS THAT ALL YOU GOT" Nico taunted and summoned a skeleton to block Riptide. Percy jumped backed and concentrated on the lake. It rose out of the creek and flew at Nico who swore in Latin and summoned and a skull and threw it at his with all his power. It conked Percy in the head and the lake crashed to the ground. Then another teen came from behind him and touched his neck. Nico fainted and then disappeared. "Nico, where'd you go?" Percy asked then a hand gripped his face and he disappeared too. "One goth and cursed kid down, one wise girl to go" Zeke said and saw his target. "Have you seen a pale kid and a boy with green eyes." Annabeth asked. "Nope" Zeke replied and she nodded "thanks" she shook his hand and she disappeared too. "That was easy" He noted and continued checked his list. "Next is…Ventus, Terra, Aqua…hmmm…Terra's going to be a tough one" he said and once again melted into darkness.

_In plot hole world_

Ventus or Ven as most called him was meditating with Aqua when he felt a numbness traveling from his neck to through his body. He then disappeared completely; Aqua was so deep in her trance she didn't notice a 15 year old touching her forehead, then she disappeared too. "Ok Terra would you mind coming out now." Zeke said looking at the wall. Terra stepped out and summoned his keyblade. "What did you do to them" he growled. Zeke turned to the wielder and smirked at him. "You'll find out in a second…Terra" Zeke said. Terra's eyes widened and quickly shook off his confusion and jumped at him. Zeke matrixes the blade and punched terra in the stomach and he disappeared. "Simpleton" he commented and checked his list and put it away. "All done, let the games begin" Zeke said then disappeared in the shadows.

_In the castle of dawn_

Zeke appeared back in his seat and looked at Camo who was done with his little mission as well. "Is the felid finished Camo" Zeke asked his partner who nodded. "Yeah, are the contestants collected?" he replied. Zeke nodded and pointed to the vast forest outside. Nine dark spheres's scattered around the forest. "It's done" Zeke said simply.

**Ok I have started the story and yeah I got this idea from Keyweildinglegend. Anyway, I have NINE contestents and I need about 7 more so give me OC's and also You choose who lives and who DIES. And the Org. 13 might come in this but im not sure yet. **

**On a better note, review.**


	2. The First pair of vistors

Disclaimer: I don't own KH, PJO or Xancel, just Rexson

Zeke stopped plucking his guitar when he saw a Dark corridor open and Rook stepped out with two kids in chains. The first one was bleeding from the mouth from his busted lip, he was a fifteen year old boy with medium long black hair that covers his left eye and two differently colored eyes one blue (right) and one gold (left). His hoodie was ripped in places, his pants were scorched along the hem and upper thighs, and his Shoulder guard was missing. The second was wincing every Rook jerked his chain to him force to move. He had Spiky White Hair, Icy blue eye with thick Blue lines from his jaw to the base of his eyes. He wore a bloody white ski jacket with an Ace on the back, torn black jeans, and a gray V neck T-shirt that was now basically a vest since It had a tear down the middle. "Rook, Rook, Rook, you never were the knock them out and drag them here type were you?" Zeke sighed shaking his head.

Felerz Gem or Rook as most called him grunted and shook his head. "Nope, I not even when I had my soul, I just beat them senseless after finding them" he said with a careless shrug. Zeke looked at the batter warriors and cast to Cure spell before they died on them before the games begun. "You two speak your names" Camo commanded through his aurora putting a type of hypnosis in his voice. The first boy spoke up. "Xancel, the Nobody of Lance willright, and Lupine of the Between." He said in his daze/hypnosis. Then the Second boy started. "Rexson, the Nobody of Soren Stone, and Ace of Avon" the second said through his hypnosis. Zeke furrowed his eyebrows '_where have I heard that name before' _he thought before speaking his lines. "The Spirit Walkers invite you to a game of sorts" he said standing on his pillar. "Do you except it" he added. Xancel and Rexson both nodded in union. "Good boys, you may enter the forest now and wait for the other seven constants to enter." Zeke said smoothly.

The Duo walked through the door and then snapped out of their trance. "What the hell was that" Xancel exclaimed after their brains shook off the last of that spell Camo placed on them. "I don't know but I think we're going to find out whether we like it or not" Rexson said rubbing his chin. Xancel looked around and pointed to the waterfall in front of them. "We might as well Spar a bit to keep our skills sharp." He instructed Summoning his Void Gear. Rexson looked perplexed but summoned a crystal Sword and two shields. Xancel took one and strapped it on. "Ready to lose, Rex" he taunted getting into his fighting stance. "Don't get arrogant Xan" he replied rolling his eyes and then they began to rumble.

Xancel struck at Rexson's head which he parried with his shield, and rolled out of Xancel's range. Rexson rolled into the water and went under to such depth Xancel couldn't see his emerald shield. Then Rexson put his hands to the lake bed and forced Crystal's from the ground so tall they blocked the water's flow, also causing Xancel to jump in a tree to avoid becoming a pin cushion. Xancel threw a leaf in the water and saw a crystal slice it in half automatically. Xancel saw an opening and did what came natural to him. Xancel jumped from his perch and barrel rolled at avoid the razor sharp crystals coming at him. He loaded a chunk of magic into his fist and punched the lake bed causing it to explode around him and Rexson. The wave knocked Rexson off his feet and Xancel kicked his crystal sword out of his hand.

"Disarmed, game. Set. Match." He said making the last three words separate sentences. "You got lucky, if I had saw you earlier I would have created a shield to block that" Rexson argued pulling himself off the lake bed that was refilling rapidly because of the waterfall. "Whatever you say, man" Xancel said dismissing his blade and the shield disintegrated off his wrist. Rexson's Sword and Shield did the same. "I'm taking a nap, I mean how long can it take to round up a bunch of fighters." He said laying on the grass.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and here's the OC bio I need**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Weapon:**

**Personality: **

**Abilities:**


	3. Two newbies

Camo made it a point to find the other two challengers before the others even started. A girl named Kuroyuki was not an easy find or an easy catch. She had put up quite the fight for the stagiest but he had tricked her into lowering her blade by play acting his own defeat. He had disarmed and restrained her, but he wasn't as rough with it as he was with the boy he captured…meh the girl was beautiful and he was a bit of a gentlemen to all women. But his mission was far from complete; he had locked her in a green capsule so she didn't escape. The boy, Tent was with his friends and lover on Destiny Islands when Camo had appeared holding out his crossbows. (Yes plural. He uses two they reload by themselves)

_**Flashback**_

"_**Wh-"Trent started but he was cut off when Camo shot Brick and Drake in the neck. The arrows weren't fatally wounding, but they had effectively put the boys to sleep, "What the hell?" Sylvia said starting to draw a weapon, but like the other two Spirit Walker, Camo was faster. He flashed forward and tapped a pressure point in her neck. Sylvia passed out in Camo's arms; he laid her down on the dock gently as Trent was steaming in pure rage. That Rage was his downfall. The boy charged to punch Camo's teeth down his throat, the blonde haired assassin side stepped the punch in seconds but put down the crossbows. Trent growled swinging wildly at Camo, the smaller boy dodged each one but as they danced Trent didn't see Camo's palms started to shimmer and spark with light. The warrior had swung again but instead of sidestepping or blocking, Camo gripped the larger boys fist and flicked his wrist slightly. An explosion of light and blue energy had come down on Trent like a ton of cinderblocks…fused with 40 tons of steel and 1000 pound weights. Trent was hit directly but didn't die but he was blown away and knocking him out. Camo strolled over lazily and tied him up and dragged him into the Dark Corridor forming in front of them**_

_**Flashback over**_

"So the teams are?" A chilly male voice asked from above, Camo looked up to a boy, the leader to be exact. A Black jacket with a Skull and cross bones design on the back, Black jeans, an ear ring (just one), Black sneakers, and a Solid black shirt, He has Sea green eyes, and dark spiky hair. It was the Spiritual remnant of Leo or as he calls himself Xeno. "We have yet to decide sir. But not all the slots are full so we must wait." Another voice said from the shadows. The newcomer had short black hair, olive skin, a black jacket, black jeans, a gray shirt, and a chain for a belt. His name was Leander. "Understood Leander, Release the girl and the boy into the forest separately, they will be paired with two of the contestants, Rexson and Terra." Xeno said waving his palm.

_**In the forest**_

Rexson was just awakening from his rather short nap to find he was separated from Lance and had a girl lying on his chest. He didn't move a muscle because he didn't want to wake her and because…well she was kind of hot in a savoir of the worlds way. He just closed his eyes again and tried to return to his dreams.

_**In another part of the forest**_

Terra had woken up in a tree, not only that but he had noticed directly next to his head was a hornets nest. Then before he could've reacted a boy had appeared unconious and heavy all ready and broke the hive. "Fu-"but Terra never got to finish his swear. Sadly (for him I'm laughing right now) the nest had rose up, the whole entire PO'd hive came down on them. Terra grabbed the new boy and leapt out the tree and ran like hell avoiding the 400 little hornets that could sting him to death.

_**Back at the SWHQ**_

"All done sir" Camo said as Xeno watched Terra run for their lives. "You do that on purpose?" the leader said as Leander disappeared to get more fighters. "Maybe…" Camo replied with a hidden smirk.

**End of chapter 3**


End file.
